


don't even know your power

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: Anyone in the world: "…"Alec: No.Magnus: "…"Alec: Yes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	don't even know your power

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt: "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes
> 
> I refuse to acknowledge the fact that this is song is an angst parade, so I focused on the first two lyrics:
> 
> You've got a hold on me  
> Don't even know your power

_(Jace walks into Alec’s office, eyes immediately honing in on Alec’s lunch. “Yes, I’m starving—give me some chips,” he demands._

_Alec doesn’t look up. “Get your own chips,” he says flatly._

_“Alec—I didn’t eat lunch—”_

_“So get lunch,” Alec suggests, pointedly eating the last chip.)_

*

Magnus comes home just as Alec is sitting down for dinner.

“You’re home early,” he says, surprised.

“The thing is done,” Magnus sighs. “The demon vanquished, the day saved, etcetera etcetera.”

“You look exhausted,” Alec says, surprise easing into concern. “Have you eaten?”

He shakes his head. “I can—”

“You’re not magicking anything,” Alec says, exasperated, gesturing to his own plate. “Here, eat this.”

Magnus shakes his again. “It’s yours; I can—”

“Eat the damn pasta,” he orders. “It’s yours.”

Magnus finally gives him a tired smile, and Alec leans over to kiss his temple. 

He’ll give anything to see that smile.

*

_(“What do you want to get Mom for her birthday?” Izzy asks._

_Alec sighs. “Flowers?”_

_Izzy rolls her eyes. “Luke will get her flowers.”_

_“I’ll like whatever you pick,” he shrugs._

_“You’re the worst,” she accuses him.)_

*

“What should we get your mother for Christmas?” Magnus asks, idly moving furniture with his magic. Alec glances up from his computer on the couch..

“I don’t know,” heanswers, looking back down to his work. “A picture frame?”

Magnus scoffs, “Alexander.”

He distractedly tries again, “An ornament?”

The room is quiet long enough for Alec to realize something’s off. He looks up to see Magnus watching him carefully.

“Yes?” Alec asks, eyebrow arched.

“It’s your mother. And it’s Christmas,” he emphasizes. “You can do better.”

Alec sighs, putting his computer down. “Like what?”

“Just… better,” is all Magnus says.

Alec leans back into the couch. He’s quiet for a moment before suggesting, “What about that shop in Venice? She’d like those antique pins.”

Magnus grins and Alec feels accomplished. He’d do anything for that smile.

*

_(“How do you still not have an off switch?” Simon groans._

_Clary elbows Simon and explains, “I think he just means it’s the weekend, Alec. We can enjoy a coffee without worrying about warehouse schematics. For five minutes.”_

_Alec looks between them. “I’ll get coffee later. I should finish this.”_

_Simon mutters something under his breath but shuts up when Alec narrows his eyes.)_

*

Alec wakes up with Magnus’ head on his chest, sun peeking through the curtains.

“What time is it?” he asks, blinking.

“I’m not sure. Why?” Magnus answers quietly. He wonders how long he’s been awake, enjoying Alec's warmth and the comfort of their bed.

“I should probably get up,” Alec tells him reluctantly. “That new treaty has—”

He stops short when Magnus props his chin on Alec’s chest and reaches up to brush some hair off of his husband's forehead.

Alec takes it all in: the smudged eyeliner, the mussed hair, his soft smile. He realizes he won’t be able to force himself to leave the apartment today.

He’ll do anything to earn that smile.


End file.
